The overall goal of the MDCRC Training and Education Core is to provide trainees with the skills necessary to translate advances in basic science muscular disease research into well-designed human clinical trials. To be successful the trainees must have an understanding of the concepts, features, and limitations of the interventions to be used in clinical studies, the biology of the inherited disease target to be approached, the ethics of human and animal research and the importance of well designed clinical trials to answer specific questions. These concepts will be taught through a series of formal courses and seminars, discussions with scientists and ethicists, regular interactions with clinical scientists and interactions with basic scientists. Mentored research under the direction of the MDCRC director and co-director will present trainees with the practical skills needed to pursue careers in translational research.